


Collared

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Kink, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: I wanted to finish off the year with my boys. Happy New Year, all! <3





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish off the year with my boys. Happy New Year, all! <3

Of all the things that Harry couldn't get out of his head, why did it have to be Snape in a collared shirt, something the man wore every single day?

Sometimes it was a crisp white, other days he wore sky blue. Harry nearly had an aneurysm when Snape wore something Hermione said was called gingham.

Perhaps it wasn't the shirt itself so much as the way it displayed his neck. Harry wanted to run his fingers over the scars there, feel his pulse beneath his fingertips, press his lips to Snape's Adam's apple and lick down to his clavicle.

He'd undo the buttons one by one, placing kisses over every inch of Snape's skin, his hands running up and down his sides, lingering over his ribs, teasing his nipples.

"It's just a shirt," he said, exasperated with himself.

Hermione raised a brow and looked across the meeting room. Her eyes widened as Snape fiddled with the button at his cuff.

"Ask him where he gets them," she whispered.

"I don't care where he does his _shopping_ ," Harry hissed back.

She rolled her eyes. "It will break the ice and then you'll be more likely to get in his pants."

"Right." Harry eyed Snape from head to toe and he'd been so obsessed with his shirts that he'd failed to take his trousers into account. 

This particular pair was charcoal grey and fit perfectly, curving over the swell of his arse just so.

"Merlin."

"Wipe the drool off your face," Hermione said and Harry's hand shot up to his mouth, which was completely dry, he was relieved to realise. "Honestly, Harry. Go!"

Harry nodded and walked as casually as he could over to where Snape was standing.

"Potter." 

"I was wondering where you got your shirts," he said, mouth dry. "They're quite nice."

Harry swallowed as Snape reached for the collar of his shirt. Was he toying with it for Harry's benefit?

Harry continued looking up until he met glittering black eyes and the hint of a smile.

"At a shop in Jermyn Street. Their evening shirts are magnificent."

"Is that what you'll be wearing to the New Year's Eve party?"

"I was led to believe formal attire was required, yes."

The image of Snape in a dinner jacket struck Harry dumb. He brushed his thumb across the corner of his mouth to make sure he hadn't started drooling.

"Perhaps I'll see you there," Snape said and turned to go. Harry watched him walk away—those trousers were _divine_ —and wondered how quickly he could make it to the loo for a wank.

~*~

Later—three glasses of champagne for courage later—Harry's fingers trembled as he unbuttoned Snape's shirt. Snape's hands came up and grasped his.

"Would you like me to do it?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I'll do it." He slipped his hand inside the collar of Snape's shirt, his thumb brushing the rough scars, Snape's pulse throbbing beneath Harry's palm, and pulled Snape into a kiss.


End file.
